


...But I Don't Hate You Either

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian goes to sacrifice himself. </p>
<p>Well, Tim won't stand for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...But I Don't Hate You Either

**Author's Note:**

> For a '100 followers prompts' submission on tumblr last year.

The guard was rough as he pushed Tim into the large room. He grunted as he fell to the floor.

“You have three minutes.” The guard muttered, slamming the door closed once more. The sound echoed across the room. Tim shifted up to his knees, glancing around. The place must have been a ballroom, or some sort of throne room. It was just so… _huge_. 

His eyes landed on Damian at the opposite corner. He was no longer in his Robin garb, but instead more traditional clothing. The younger boy had his arms crossed – no, not crossed. He was _hugging_ himself – and was staring out the window into the vast desert.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Tim shouted, jumping to his feet and storming across the floor. Damian only turned towards him halfway. “Agreeing to be your grandfather’s vessel? What the hell are you _thinking?!”_

“I did what needed to be done.” Damian regarded him with cool, almost defeated, eyes. “What do _you_ care?”

Tim stopped a few feet away. Damian looked frazzled, exhausted. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I did it to save Father. Grandfather has agreed to abandon his crusade against the Bat, Gotham, and the Justice League if I do this. I am a viable sacrifice for that much. Grandfather even threw in the bonus of permitting you safe passage home.” Damian turned back to the window with a dry smirk. “You should be happy, Drake. I won’t be returning with you. I’ll be out of your life just like you always wanted. Now you can go back to being the _favorite_ son.”

Tim flinched at the words, guilt slowly building in his gut. “No, that’s not…” He took a step forward, spinning Damian around with a hand on his shoulder. Damian’s eyes looked dead. “I never wanted that.”

“Could have fooled me.” Damian muttered with an empty chuckle. “Look, Grayson isn’t here. You don’t have to lie about it. It’s…it’s fine.”

“No, Damian. It’s not.” Tim argued. “I know I may not _like_ you, but…but I don’t _hate_ you. You’re my brother. You always will be, whether you’re in Gotham or not. And, as cliché as it sounds, brothers protect each other. Period.”

“How many times did you hear Grayson giving Todd that load of bull?” Damian drawled, glancing to the window. Tim could tell he was trying to annoy him, push him away so maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much when he flew off. Tim wasn’t standing for it.

“I’m not leaving you here.” Tim said flatly. “I’m not going to leave you here and let Ra’s _hurt_ you.”

Suddenly, the door to the room banged open, and two guards appeared, ready to escort Tim away. Tim backed up towards Damian. “It’s a little too late for the heroics, Drake.”

“You trust me, Robin?” Tim asked, pulling the bo staff from his belt.

“Just go, Red.” Damian pushed. “If you fight them, it’ll break the contract I made with Grandfather. I can’t promise you’ll be able to get away intact.”

Tim suddenly turned, crouching in front of him. “Just because I don’t like you doesn’t mean I’d rather leave you in a proverbial lion’s den than have you with me and _safe_. Truce?”

Damian squeezed his arms, glancing over at the guards. “You’re only doing this for Father.”

“Would you believe me if I said I’m not?”

“No.”

Tim smiled. “I’m really not.”

The guards started towards them. Damian glanced back over, eyes widening in panic and…was that hope?

“I…I don’t want to stay here.” He whispered. He looked back at Tim. “But…I don’t have my weapons. I relinquished them when-”

“It’s fine. We’re not fighting. We’re jumping. That’s why I need to know. Do you trust me, Robin?” Tim asked again, reaching up. There was the sound of unsheathing swords. Damian nodded once. Tim grabbed onto Damian’s torso, pulling him against him before standing. “Then, whatever you do, don’t let go.”

Damian buried his head against the elder’s neck as the window shattered around them.


End file.
